


The End is The Beginning

by TheWhoamater



Series: Dark Blue [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Depression, First posted work, Gen, Old work, light Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhoamater/pseuds/TheWhoamater
Summary: Sole Survivor arrives in Sanctuary, and meets an old friend





	The End is The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so bear with me

How did it all go so wrong?

One moment he was with his family. A small, happy family, filled with smiles and laughter, joy and love.  
Then fate reared it's ugly head and decided China would drop a nuke on his slice of America.  
If only Nora had listened to him when he talked about moving closer to Canada, his home. If she had just payed attention when he'd explained why staying in a major American city was a bad idea.

He couldn't blame her for what happened in the vault though.  
"No, don't think about it, you need to focus on surviving to find your son first!" A voice in his head shouted. It was right, he had to get home, check if his disaster kit was intact. Based on the skeletons in the vault, and the fact everyone else was dead, he'd been out a long time. If the supposedly rust-proof military vehicles that were currently more red than green were anything to go by, it had been more than a few decades. Maybe even a few centuries. Jesus, that was a scary thought. If it had seemed like no time had passed the first time he woke up, how long had it been since,  
"No, don't think about the fact that she's dead, and that it happened right in front of you while you could do nothing."  
That wasn't helping.  
But how long had it been? How much of a life had his son had already?  
Was he even still alive?  
"Just get the kit, find somewhere that has food, and drink and a place to sleep," his inner voice said. Preferably that was safe.

He arrived in Sanctuary to find a shock. "Codsworth?" He asked incredulously as the robot turned to face him.  
"As I live and breath. It's, it's really you!" The Mr Handy exclaimed.  
"Codsworth, how are you still here? What, what happened?"  
"Oh sir it's's been just horrible. The bombs came and I thought for certain that you were all dead. Where is the rest of the family sir, if I may?" 

This was the question he wished he didn't have to answer. He'd give anything in that moment to have it never be asked because they were right beside him. But he couldn't have his family with him, at least not Nora, not anymore. It is this thought that threatens to break him. To leave him destroyed, trapped there on the sidewalk, in a cell of despair and anguish. It is with great difficulty he remains standing, and manages to choke out a quiet "She's gone." The sobs wrack through his body then, and only the thought of Shaun still possibly being out there brings him back from the edge of a pit of depression.

"Codsworth" he manages, trying desperately to get back on track, focusing on anything he can to not think about what happened. "How long has it been, since the bombs fell?"  
Codsworth attempts to lighten the mood, with "A good while past your diner time, sir." Which earns the Mr Handy a seriously unamused glare.  
"How long has it been Codsworth?" The survivor asks, anger creeping it's way into his voice, replacing the grief.  
"A bit over 210 years sir, give or take a few due to the Earth's rotation and a couple of dings to the ol chronometer. " Codsworth replies, realizing that humor is most likely not going to be appreciated at this time.  
Upon hearing this, the survivor grows concerned. "What caused those, dings?" He asks.  
"Oh not to worry sir, just some of the local wildlife, wait! Sir, where are you going?"  
"Is the disaster kit still there? It hasn't been looted?" The survivor asks, while checking the 10mm pistol he found in the vault.  
"Why yes sir, but it may have rusted a bit."  
"Good, looks like I'm going to need that rifle."

He was almost to the step when he heard Codsworth's warning.  
"Sir look out!"  
Military instincts took over as he spotted the giant fly buzz it's way into his living room. He dove to the side to avoid it's attack, and was about to open fire before he noticed Codsworth flying in, saw revving to dismember the creature. He brought up the gun when another two of the bloated insects appeared, put a round in each of them, causing them to explode, like disgusting fireworks.  
He groaned as he got up, it seemed that his time in a freezer had stiffened his joints. He'd have to work on that later. Codsworth flew out of the house, past his head towards another group of the creatures emerging from other homes. The survivor extended a baton from the vault, and jogged after the Mr Handy. 

Two hours later and the block seemed to be clear of the mutant insects. As the survivor cleaned and checked his weapons, he addressed Codsworth. "So, that's what you meant by the local wildlife, huh?"  
"Oh no sir, these bloatflies aren't any hassle at all, it's the odd deer like creatures you need to look out for, radstags I believe people call them. Look like a two-headed deer with an extra pair of legs."  
Hearing this, the survivor stands and walks towards his former home. "I'm definitely going to need that rifle."

"Let's see here, what was that combination again? 726, no. 117, no. 189, no. Ah, that's right, 232. Here we are." The survivor pulled a few items out of the safe.  
"Spare set of clothes, old jacket, a knife, and the rifle. This should work. Mind giving me some privacy for a minute, Codsworth?"  
"Certainly sir." The Mr. Handy said before floating out of the house.

About half the day past before the survivor emerged from the ruined home. He now wore a long trench coat over the vault-suit, a pair of combat boots and a grey knit cap with sunglasses. Wiping the last of the tears from his small mourning period away from his eyes, he approached Codsworth.  
"Codsworth, where do you think I should start looking for Shaun?"  
"Why don't you try Concord sir, plenty of people there if memory serves. " Codsworth replied. "And last I checked, they only pummeled me with sticks a few times before I had to return home."  
The survivor nodded, and replied "Concord it is then. Stay safe buddy, and keep the house safe. I don't know if I'll be coming back any time soon." He sighed. "This just isn't home anymore."  
"Sir, if I may, what will you do if you can't find young Shaun? I don't mean to sound pessimistic, but it's a big world out there, and dangerous now." Codsworth said.  
"Then I'll find those who took him. They made this personal. I'll at least avenge my family if I can't get them back."  
With that the sole survivor started on down the road to Concord.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it, if people want I may make this into a series, I've got some stuff saved I can work with. Constructive criticism is welcome, cunt-structive criticism is not.


End file.
